Damn, Why So Scandalous?
by beautifulxXxpeople
Summary: She can be considered the most beautiful mystery to ever remain unsolved, or maybe not so beautiful when Crona, Maka, and the others find out her terrible secrets. Warning: Crona is a boy in this story, so if you're very argumentative on the controversy about his gender, then please don't read ... or maybe you can pretend he's a lesbian X)
1. Devil's Whip

**Okay so this is my first fanfic for Soul Eater. It's pretty much about a new student at DWMA who has no intention of opening up whatsoever.**

**Her name is Helena Rose, and not a lot is known about her past. Lord Death, in hopes of getting her to open up and tell more about who she really is, enrolls her in the academy.**

**Naturally, the kids think she's strange. And dangerous. And Kid is ... being dramatic and OCD X3**

**This also takes place AFTER the anime, when Asura is defeated, and when Ragnarok...dies...well I think he dies...I'm not sure...But he's definitely not in this story cuz he's kind of irritating to write lol**

**So, since I really have nothing else to say, ENJOY~ :D**

* * *

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE FOR EXISTING, YOU ASYMMETRICAL FREAK?!"

Lord Death sighed. "Kid, please be more considerate of her feelings! She's a new student!"

Kid's eye twitched as he stared at the girl. She was slightly shorter than him, with one side of her long black hair shaved off. Her skin was a warm beige color. She wore a baggy black tank top and black shorts belted together sloppily. One arm was covered in golden arm rings. Her left boot was more scuffed-up and damaged than the right boot. Her right wrist was wrapped in blood-red ribbons.

In conclusion, everything about her was asymmetrical.

But as Kid stared harder at her, he saw the deepness of her black eyes. They looked so sad. And the way she held her jaw, made her look like she was about to cry.

But what excuse does she have for being so asymmetrical?!

"New student, you say?" Kid asked his father, who stood in front of his mirror facing the two children.

"Yup!" Lord Death answered. "And, by the way, she will be your 'sister' from now on. I want you to help her around the school."

_What?!_ Kid thought. _Is . . . is he serious?! He expects me to hang around a girl like THIS_?

The girl crossed her arms. "Lord Death, please. I don't need any help. Or at least assign me another partner?"

"No exceptions!"

"But I already have Liz and Patty to accompany!" Kid protested. _DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! i HAVE TO AVOID THIS CHICK!_

_He's such a baby,_ the girl thought with a distasteful look to her face. _Why'd Lord Death enroll me to this school_ _again?_

"Fine then," Kid grumbled after a while. "As long as she doesn't stay too close to me . . . ."

**~X~**

For the longest time, Helena longed for a friend. Someone who understands the meaning of, "People won't give a fuck if you want to end your life" or "Don't even try, they're just pretending to understand what you're going through."

But she couldn't dwell on that too long now. Kid was about twenty feet ahead, walking like a boss. He's such a prick! Does everything-even Helena herself-have to be perfectly symmetrical? Jeez, what's this kid smoking?

"Hey! Hey Kid!"

The boy's face was distorted when he looked at Helena over his shoulder. **(A/N: Just picture Kid's Excalibur Face. XD)**

"What is it?" he mumbled. "Do you need to use the asymmetrical restroom?"

She slightly flushed but snapped, "Where the hell are we going?"

"To my home," Kid said through gritted teeth, "where you will . . . s-stay."

Helena looked around at the forest they were walking through. Up ahead she could see a group of about seven kids, just hanging out and looking over the high view of Death City.

There was a girl with blond pigtails and big, emerald-green eyes. She had a large book in her hands, and she was holding it like she was about to slam it on someone's head. Another was a white-haired tan boy with eyes as red as fresh blood. Then there were two girls who could've been sisters, both having long, dark-blond hair or short, light blond hair and blue eyes. There was also a tall, slender girl with long black hair who seemed to be babysitting a muscular young boy with spiky blue hair. The last was a boy sitting next to the blonde with pigtails, who had short, uneven pink hair and sad-looking dark blue eyes.

The boy with blue hair saw Kid and waved. "Yo Kid!" he called, motioning for him to come.

Immediately, Helena shook to a hault. She didn't like hanging with groups of people, especially if they're her age. She was dreadfully shy like that. Everything else about her was bold and loud, but she just _hated_ crowds.

Kid sighed and motioned for Helena to follow him, but she bit her lip and shook her head.

"N-no way," she said. "I'll just go to your house! PLEASE?!"

"No, I don't trust you that well yet," Kid cut in. "Just come on. They'll be in your classes anyway so might as well meet them now. And be at least a little symmetrical, dammit!"

Helena reluctantly followed him to the group of kids. Their eyes, all immensely different from each other, watched her curiously.

"Who's your little friend?" the girl with pigtails grinned.

"Maka, Soul, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, meet Helena," Kid said in a dull tone, like, _I deserve better._

They all started talking at once.

"Helena? Isn't that a song?"

"Shit, I can't get this annoying hair off my eyebrow! GAH!"

"Is she a new student or something?"

"GIRAFFE!"

Black Star, the one with blue hair, hopped off a tree branch and sized her up, remarking, "She doesn't talk much, does she?"

"Yeah, she's really quiet," the tall blond sister agreed, finally getting that annoying hair off her eyebrow.

"Actually," Kid said gravely, "She reminds me a lot of Black Star."

"MEEEE? THE GREAT BLACK STARRRR?!"

Patty snorted with a laugh. "So, is she gonna attend the academy?"

Kid looked at Helena to answer that. With her cheeks slightly burning, she said, "Yeah, I was enrolled in DWMA by Lord Death. I'm a weapon."

"Cool!" Maka said. "Can you show us your weapon form? IF you want I mean-"

"Weapon, huh?" The albino kid ("Soul" was it?) raised his eyebrows. "What kind of weapon?"

Helena started, "Um-"

"An asymmetrical one."

Helena's hands balled into fists. "Shut the fuck up! So what if I'm not symmetrical?! Your hair isn't symmetrical so what do you gotta say?!"

Kid's eyes got glassy.

"Hey, um, maybe _I_ can help show your weapon form?"

Everyone turned to Crona, who blushed like crazy with all the sudden attention.

"I . . . I don't have a weapon right now, so it might not be a bad idea," he grinned shyly.

Maka, who was able to sense souls and wavelengths, nodded in approval. "Yeah, try it."

Helena blinked with an expression, like, _Who the hell . . . ._

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Crona walked to her side and stuffed his hands into his white suit pant's pockets. "Well, w-why not?"

Honestly, Helena didn't even want to meet these kids. But since she had to make friends, she shrugged it off and transformed into her weapon.

Crona caught Helena in her weapon form with trembling hands. When the faint glow died away, he saw in his hands . . . a whip.

It was at least fifteen feet long, and as black as Helena's clothes and hair and eyes. The gilt was shining obsidian and was studded with rubies as red as Soul's eyes. A very faded red-orange glow like angry flames emanated from the whip.

"Whoa."

"Holy crap . . . ."

Crona gulped.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ Helena asked. "_Crack the whip!"_

Crona snapped his wrist with as much force as possible, and the whip sent a loud, sharp sound that pierced through everyone's ear drums.

For a moment, Crona felt powerful. He cracked the whip at least five times. It felt just as powerful in his grasp as Ragnarok did.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Black Star screamed when the whip hit his face.

"Whoa, Crona, calm down!" Soul yelled.

"I-I can't!" he cried, trying to tame the whip, which was almost moving by itself.

Helena immediately turned back into her human form, much to everyone's relief, and gasped when she saw Black Star covering his left cheek.

"Oh my god, I'm soooooo sorry!" she cried.

Everyone stared in shock at that girl in black. Her weapon form was indeed impressive . . . but also frightening. She looked like a devil's whip.

Who exactly _was _this girl?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D Review please, tell me if you would like me to continue this cuz really i don't know if i should X))**


	2. Laughing

**Okayyy! So I'm starting the 2nd chapter (obviously). I think I know what I should do for the story line now ... but I keep getting it mixed up with my other story. Erghhhh**

**Anyways, this is the one about Helena. I gotta remember that.**

**PS Starlightstealer: lmao I'm glad you can relate to my fan character! Cuz I can't, she's way cooler than me O_O**

**So with all that said, enjoy~~! (I just love that squiggly symbol!)**

* * *

Regular POV~

Helena panicked and ran to Black Star's side. "I'm soooo sorry!" she cried. "I-I didn't mean to-"

She didn't mean it ... did she?

_Dammit!_ she scolded herself. _I promised myself I wouldn't do shit like this! I'm supposed to change!_

"Helena, that's enough," Kid replied calmly, pulling her away.

Tsubaki held Black Star in her arms. His cheek had a large, deep gash in it. It wasn't too deep, but looked horrific as hell.

Dark red blood traveled like rivers down Black Star's chin and dripped onto his ninja-style attire. He was bending over on his knees, trying hard to keep from screaming out.

"We've gotta get to the nurse!" Tsubaki shrieked.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Black Star snapped, looking into her blue eyes. "I'm t-totally-"

Suddenly his eyes widened, and he bent over again and purged. His lunch (assuming it was his lunch) tumbled out of his mouth and made _plopping_ noises when they hit the ground. More excess blood was the last thing to come out, staining his tan skin like Kool-Aid.

The others gasped. Soul shook his head in worry.

"Get him to the nurse pronto!" Liz said. "Hurry!"

Tsubaki nodded. "Black Star, come on!" she said, pulling the boy to his feet.

Maka shook out of her state of frozen panic and ran to hold Black Star's other shoulder, while Tsubaki had the other one. "Come on, I'll help you carry him. Let's go!"

"Wait ... Black Star - _Black Star -_ throws up after looking at Tsubaki?" Soul said out loud.

"He was working himself too hard this morning," Liz guessed, watching as Maka and Tsubaki helped Black Star out of the clearance of the forest. "He was doing a ton of crazy aerobics this morning in the Fitness Center. And he just ate at Maka's. So that might explain it."

Helena watched behind Kid, like the little sister she was supposed to be. She was enrolled in the school and she _promised_ herself that she wouldn't hurt any more people just to please her sadistic self.

"It's all my fault," she uttered when Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star disappeared.

Kid turned to glare at her. "You know damn well it is!"

"N-no! It's MY fault!" Crona spoke up. "I was the one holding Helena!"

Liz, Patti, Soul, and Kid looked at him. Crona blushed from the sudden attention, but went on, "It isn't Helena's fault, it was mine! I was the one cracking the whip!"

Helena stared blankly at him. This skinny, shy boy was taking the blame when it really was Helena's fault. _Why?_

"Helena, it's not your fault," Crona stated, averting his big, crazy eyes. "If you guys wanna blame someone, then blame _me."_

Helena was liking this kid already. In a sudden, unexpected outburst of laughter, she put an arm around Crona's small shoulders. Liz, Soul, Patti, Kid, and Crona all looked at her in confusion.

"You have no idea who I am, yet you still take the blame?" Helena asked, resting her chin on his shoulder, making him flush.

"Wh-what was so f-funny?" Crona stammered, slightly leaning away from Helena's soft face, but not too much. She had hypnotizing black eyes and he didn't want to offend her. "Shouldn't you b-be worried about Black Star?"

"N-nothing." Now Helena was tripping over her words. "It's just that ... people don't usually take the blame for me ... "

"All right, that's enough," Kid cut in. "Liz, Patti? Take Helena home. I'll be off to check on Black Star. Crona, Soul, come with me."

"Oh," Soul said. "I can't. I forgot, Maka needed me to do something at our apartment. Something about empty pantries?"

"All right," Kid replied, nodding. As Soul ran off towards the city buildings and streets, Kid turned to the pink-haired boy. "Crona?"

Helena slid her arm off Crona's shoulders and watched him walk away. He was something else. She liked that.

"Hey ... you coming?" Liz said with a plain smile.

"Oh ... " Helena said, tearing her eyes away from Crona's head of pink hair. There was a strange feeling tugging at her chest. It wasn't love, no. It was ... something more sinister. "Sorry. I'm coming."

**~X8X~**

Crona couldn't stop thinking of those coffee-brown eyes, the way the harden in anger then melt with sweetness the next minute. She was just as confusing as he was. He liked her half-shaved long black hair, and the bead piercing below her right eye that looked like a beauty spot. He liked her sloppy yet cute black clothes, and her overall punkish persona. She looked bad-ass, that's for sure. She intimidated him.

But he liked her. It wasn't like the warmness that attracted him to Maka, no. It was more like she was crack cocaine and he was the addict. He couldn't help but think about her, and wonder where he got the guts to take the blame for her.

"I-I hope I didn't, like, k-kill Black Star or something," Crona said out loud.

"Nonsense," Kid said beside him. As they entered DWMA, he continued, "He IS God's successor ... supposedly."

"Right ... "

Kid glanced at Crona. " ... Helena's the true perpetrator here. She's a very suspicious girl. She could be a criminal for all we know."

Crona wanted to defend Helena. But what could he say? What IS there to say? She probably _is_ a criminal. She had the crazy, psycho look for it. And her mysterious and sly personality reminded him of his mother Medusa ...

Whoa, hell no ... Crona knew deep inside that Helena was nothing like his mother. At least, he hoped she wasn't ...

"W-where'd you meet her?" Crona asked. "You came to us in the forest with her."

"My father called me in this morning. She's a new student, and he wanted me to be the one to help her around," Kid explained as they approached the nurse's office, where Medusa once worked. "She's my ... adopted sister, I suppose."

Huh. Well it makes sense. Helena and Kid DID look alike, if you ignore the eye colors and Kid's three white stripes. They both had black hair, light complexions (although Helena was faintly tanned), and they were both broody and mature ... mostly.

Wow, just think if Crona got to marry Helena, he'd be in-law brothers with Kid-

WHAT? Where'd the thought of marrying Helena come from?!

Crona grunted softly and shook his head, trying to stop thinking about Helena.

Kid gripped the knob to the nurse's office door. "Are ... you ... okay?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Crona stammered. "O-open the door. Y-yeah, go ahead. I'm okay ... ergh ... I-I'm just f-fine ... "

Kid's rich, golden eyes widened in discomfort. "Um, all right. If you say so."

The two boys entered. Black Star was sitting on a padded stool, a bandage on his wound. Tsubaki was rubbing his back, smiling warmly at the blue-haired guy.

"Hello, Black Star. How are you?" Kid said, pulling over an easy chair and sitting down.

Black Star didn't move a muscle. "Hey, you know something? Helena ran up to me saying she was sorry, right? And you guys didn't see her face, right?"

Kid blinked, but nodded with Tsubaki. Crona, who was confused, shook his head. "Er ... no?"

"Well, when she looked at me, I saw something in her eyes," Black Star continued in a quiet voice unlike him.

"L-like ... makeup?" Crona asked.

"What? No!" Black Star yelled. "She was trying not to LAUGH! She did this on purpose! It's not even Crona's fault at all!"

"Just as I suspected," Kid agreed calmly. "She's been suspicious since this morning," he snorted.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of that girl!" Black Star shouted. "S-she thinks she c-could j-just-UGH! I HATE-"

"Okay, just shut the hell up!" Tsubaki yelled. The three boys looked at her in surprise. "You barely met her! And you were probably just seeing things! Why accuse a new student of DWMA like that? That's screwed up! I'm tired of this ... this shit, Black Star!"

"Ts-Tsubaki ... you never screamed at me like-"

"It's because I don't like you accusing her like that!" she cried. "When we see her again, you will be respectful to her, because she's just shy, that's all ... like me! And I hate it when people wrongly accuse me of things!"

The two stared into each other's eyes, deep, calm ocean-blue against harsh, chaotic green.

Then, Black Star looked away and gazed at the tiled floor. "All right, whatever."

* * *

**Ah, finally finished it. I lost like half of it last night when my stupid laptop turned off on me D: so i had to re-write it ... why does shit happen to me so much?!**

**Anways, hope you liked it! Review!;)**


	3. The B-Word

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and gave me feedback! Totally love you for that.**

**So, enjoy the new chapter~ :D I'm still wondering how I should continue it. I _know_ where I want the story to go (and how it's gonna end hehe) but there's so many things in between, idk how to put it all together in a way it's gonna make sense D8**

**Oh, and I think I'll be trying to make the story first-person from now on, since I guess should be good since you know Helena pretty good now. And I'll probably be switching it with Crona's and possibly Kid's as the story progresses.**

**Gah, I hope I don't mess this up..**

* * *

Helena's POV~

I looked around my new classroom. Everyone I'd met yesterday was there - Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, Crona, Soul, Liz, Patti, Kid. Maka was arguing with some bald kid, and Soul was backing her up, spouting some swears, which was undoubtedly kind of funny. Black Star had a bandage on his face where I'd scarred him, and he looked pretty pissed off when I walked in. Tsubaki was next to him, sitting quietly. The Thompson sisters and Kid sat together on the first row, each of them doing the expected: cleaning their nails, laughing randomly, or trying to prepare their materials symmetrically.

No one paid me any attention as I sauntered in. Today I was wearing a baggy, dark-gray tank-top tucked messily into a pair of black sweats and laced-up leather boots. I slipped on some bracelets and black cuffs on my wrists to hide the scars I've had for a while there. My half-shaved black hair was pin-straight after only a couple minutes driving a hair straightener on it, and I kept my face bare and fresh. Screw makeup.

I held my books to my chest, looking down as I made my way to the only seat available, which was ... next to Crona. I didn't look at him, though. I didn't look at anyone, for fear I'd lose my temper and get all fucked up.

But ... the kid just _had_ to talk to me.

"U-uh ... Hey, Helena," Crona stammered. "Um, that was kinda fun yesterday ... your weapon form? It's ... kinda cool."

He was so skinny, and his bones jut out in many places like he was a living skeleton. He wore a black T-shirt today, but it was baggy and made his lanky body even more obvious somehow. Other than the shirt, he had on capri jeans, paired with scuffed-up red sandals. It was more normal than that weird black dress-er, _robe _that he had on yesterday. I couldn't believe the fact I could see _myself_ in those boy clothes ...

I grabbed the short sleeve of his baggy T-shirt. "You're so skinny," I commented, looking at the baggy sleeve. "Jeez, don't you eat?!"

He flushed at how close I was. But, god, he's seriously so skinny. It's almost scary.

"Oh, sorry ... Thanks, I guess my weapon form's cool," I said with a shrug, pulling away from him. "So, you're a meister, huh?"

"Y-yeah ... but I'm not all that impressive."

"Who's your weapon?"

He didn't look at me and pursed his small lips. "Um, I don't have one. I lost my old weapon a year ago, when that kishin awoke ... I-I don't like talking about it."

I respected that. I have my whole life to be ashamed of telling people about. Nobody, not even my adoptive father Lord Death knows that I was born into a family of gamblers, drug addicts, and murderers. They taught me their harsh way, and in return, I ... I killed my parents. Then I ran away after my family realized what I'd done, fatefully dodging bullets and knives and fists as I ran from that horrible family, that horrible neighborhood. There was nothing good about my childhood. It's fucked up. I myself am a monster, being so young yet being able to kill my own _parents._ And being treated like complete garbage turned me around, and I put all the pain I'd felt onto other people, and felt _pleasure_. Pleasure from tormenting other people. That's why I, a fourteen year old girl now, decided to change who I am. But ... I don't know if I can ...

Even the other kids in my elementary school treated me like shit. I had no friends, and you'd be surprised how cruel we can be to each other as small children. I was a freak, a loser. And still am.

" ... PSST. HELENA."

I shook my head and looked up to see Soul looking at me three seats to my right. "Wake up, Helena. Class started," Maka whispered to me from Crona's other side.

Wait ... where _is_ Crona?! The hell did he go?!

**~X8X~**

Finally, class was over! Dr. Stein, our teacher, was totally weird, and I couldn't wait to leave.

I ran out the door last. Crona had been gone he whole class, which was very odd. I tried asking Maka and Soul where he'd gone, but they had no clue either.

So now, I've got to get home and do my homework. Stupid Dr. Stein, giving me five sheets of homework to do, and it's all due tomorrow. And even though he knows I've never learned anything yet, he expects me to do it all on my own and told Liz and Kid not to help me on anything.

I made my way down the hall and took a left, expecting to find the main entrance. Wait, no ... I found the boys' restroom.

I huffed and turned on my heel. I must've took the wrong turn somewhere. I tried finding my way back to Dr. Stein's class, hoping to ask the screw-head for directions, but then I turned into a totally unfamiliar hallway.

UGHHH! I'm LOST!

Nobody was around expect for a few students hurrying to get the hell out of here. I didn't ask them for directions because they barely heard me when I called for them. So, I looked around and found a stairway leading down.

Hmmm ... I went down and hoped to find a familiar part of the school. But nope, I'd stumbled into a dungeon-like basement.

A school with a dungeon? Well, that's pretty bad-ass!

" ... He probably went down to the basement," I remember Maka telling me about Crona.

I looked around frantically, then, wondering if this was what Maka meant, and that Crona would still be down here. I walked down countless stone-walled corridors, took random turns ... crap, I'm lost again.

Then, I stumbled upon a large metal door. I started thinking Crona was inside, for some hopeless reason, and I placed my ear on the door's cold grey surface.

I heard someone sigh dramatically inside. " ... What t-the hell do I do now?! They'll t-t-think I'm all weird again! W-wait ... they already think that ... "

I was a hundred percent sure that was Crona's voice. I knocked on the door and called out, "Crona!"

Silence. Then, "H-Helena?! Is that you?! H-how long had you b-been t-t-there?!"

"Oh, just open the door," I laughed, pounding it with my fist. "I'm lost. Could you help me around? And why'd you leave class so damn early?!"

"Helena, I-I-I-I-"

"What's wrong with you? You sound like my grandma's broken record," I teased, turning the knob, and finding it unlocked. The excitement of seeing this silly kid again made me trip on my leather boots as I walked in. "Ahh!" I screamed as I stumbled and landed on my palms and knees.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" I cried. I'd walked in on Crona, who was in nothing but white boxer shorts and an undershirt he'd just taken off when I barged in. "Oh my god, I didn't m-mean to!" I screamed, covering my eyes. But the sight of his skinny, pale-white body in even whiter underwear was burnt into my mind.

Crona's face turned a crazy shade of red and he grabbed his head of short, pink locks in a frightened manner. "H-H-Helena, I'm dressing! Have you ever h-heard of knocking the d-damn door?!"

"I _know_ you heard me knock!" I argued, getting up and turning around. "Have you ever heard of _locking_ the door?!"

"The door can't lock from the inside!"

"Well, go out and buy a freaking padlock for it then!"

"D-Don't tell me what to do, you ... you bitch!"

I stopped abruptly. I did _not_ think he would ever say that ... Does he feel so free to call people he barely knows a "bitch"?

I hated that word. That's what my family had called me when I was a little kid. They rarely called me Helena. I was just "bitch."

The memory of it made tear come to my face. I could hear Crona gasp and he tried to apologize and say he didn't mean it, but I was already gone.

I was still lost.

* * *

**I'm so glad I'm not Helena and didn't walk in on Crona ._. even though I love him XDD**

**Welp, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not, please don't hurt me ;n;**

**Review! :D**


	4. Hot Dogs

**Okkk so like I said ****_last_**** chapter, this chapter will be someone else's POV. Can you guess whose?**

**CRONA'S! XD**

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter :D and thanks soo much to those who've been reviewing or just reading my story. I love you O3O**

**So, um, enjoy~!**

* * *

Crona's POV~

I don't know how to deal with tears.

Especially not Helena's tears.

I don't even know why I cussed at her! That was totally not like me! What if she hates me now?!

There's something about her that I just can't explain. She gives out this force ... no, this feeling of confidence in me. Was that why I took the blame for her when the others thought she hurt Black Star on purpose? But ... I'm the complete opposite of confidence ... why, _why_ did I stand up for her when I didn't even know her? _Why_ did I call her the b-word? It was like someone else, someone angry and scared, had taken over me.

I swallowed my fear and ... choked on it. I was forcing myself to walk over to Kid's house and apologize to Helena directly, because she didn't hear me last time. She was already gone, and made me hate myself even more.

"Oh, Crona. What a surprise," Kid replied when he opened the door. "Do you need something?"

I fiddled with my thumbs. I was too nervous to look at him, too nervous to even face Helena again. "Um ... I said something bad to Helena ... I really want to say I'm sorry again."

"Ah," Kid nodded. "Helena's in her room. I'm not sure if she's awake or not, so knock first."

I walked into the symmetrical home. I will definitely knock first.

"Her room is the second one to your right once you get to the top of the stairs. Good luck, Crona," Kid said, patting my shoulder.

"Um, yeah, thanks," I said, walking awkwardly up the stairway.

The house is really amazing ... so neat and symmetrical.

_Second one to my right ..._ I said in my head. I walked to the second door to my right like Kid said and breathed in deeply. I lifted my hand and ...

There was a sharp _snap_ from inside. I heard someone gasp softly, and knew it was Helena. She sniffled, her breath shaky.

She was crying ... and it's probably my fault. I'm a horrible person ...

"H-Helena?" I said quietly, knocked the door lightly. "It's m-me ... Crona? Can I come in?"

No answer. The sniffling and gasping stopped abruptly, like she was trying to make it seem like no one was there when I already know she was inside.

"Helena, please? It ... it was hard ... f-for me to get here? And I really wanna say sorry to you for calling you that bad word," I said shyly. "C-Can I come in?"

"Fine."

I twisted the knob and slowly opened her door. Her room was huge, but was mostly empty. Her red-themed bed was a full-sized one, but nothing too majestic. All I could see was her head of pretty black hair poking out from under the covers.

She regarded me with her teary black eyes. They looked scary and big and made my knees ache.

I shut the door behind me. "Helena, I'm so s-sorry."

"I'm not crying because of _you,"_ she muttered, covering her face with the blanket.

"You're not?"

She didn't say a thing. I could see her bare, beige shoulder from under the covers, and started wondering if she had no clothes on under there.

"Are you ... naked?" I asked obliviously.

"Am I WHAT?" she snapped, her eyes looking at me again with a glare. A tear trailed down her cheek.

"S-sorry!" I said quickly. "I didn't mean t-to ask something like that-"

"Damn right, you pervert," she cried.

"I-I'm not a pervert!" I replied, my face blushing. "I just thought, 'cause your shoulder has nothing on it, so ... "

"Crona, what do you _want?"_ she said in a low voice, hiding her face again. "You don't have to apologize ... I really am a bitch. Don't deny it ... "

"I didn't mean to say that, really!" I insisted. "It was totally n-not like me ... it surprised me too ... "

Suddenly, she sat up abruptly and turned to face me. Only then did I see she _did_ have something on, thank god. She wore a red T-shirt with black letters all over it, like alphabet soup.

"Uh ... ?" I fidgeted more the longer she glared at me.

"Crona, WHY? Why are you so persistent?" she said. "I'm a bitch, it's true! You don't have to apologize so many times! Don't waste your breath on me!" She started to cry again.

I yelped. I was usually the one to cry so much, but I held back my nervous tears. How pathetic would it be if Kid found us both crying on her bed?!

"H-Helena, don't cry!" I pleaded, reaching out to touch her, but quickly pulling back.

"D-Don't touch me ... " she huffed. "I'll end up hurting you ... just like I hurt Black Star ... "

"That wasn't your fault-"

"I did it on purpose." She sounded angry, like she was mad I wasn't believing her. "I ... I felt the urge to hurt someone. I like seeing people in pain, to hear their damn screams! Don't you get it?! I'm a stupid psycho bitch and you're just _asking _to get hurt!"

"What?" I said quietly. I didn't understand what she meant ... is she sadistic? Is that what she was saying?

But ... no ... Helena seems so cool and reserved ... there's ... there's no way she's like that.

"Th-There's no ... I don't believe you ... "

She stared at me, her eyes stung and red. She slowly pulled out her hand from under her blanket ...

Here it goes. She's going to hit me, isn't she?!

She yanked her hand out, and I flinched. But when no hit came, I opened my eyes.

My eyes widened when I saw her wrist. "Helena! You're bleeding!"

I panicked. Was she cutting her wrist?! But why in the world would she do that?!

"Helena, no," I gasped. "You ... c-cut yourself? But WHY?!"

She gave me a funny look, surprisingly. "What are you _talking_ about?" she replied, wiping away excess tears from her face. She reached over the other side of her bed and showed me a plastic plate that had a half-eaten hot dog sitting on it. "I was binge-eating ... don't judge!"

Then it hit me ... that was ketchup on her wrist.

My shoulders tensed when she giggled, though it was quiet. "You idiot, you thought this was blood?"

I flushed crazily. Now I really feel dumb.

"Agh ... can you get me a napkin?" she asked, leaving the hot dog on the end of her bed.

I nodded and swiftly got her what she needed. I ran down to their kitchen, almost falling down the stairs on the way down. I grabbed a napkin from the table, and handed it to her when I went back. I watched her wipe the ketchup off her skin, a grimace on her face.

"Ew," she muttered. "Well, now you're the first to know I'm a binge-eating sadist ... pathetic, ain't it?"

My cheeks burnt. "You've never told anyone else?"

"I've been an outcast all my life," she said in a sad, quiet voice. "I didn't want to make matters worse ... "

"I can relate," I said with a small smile. "Uh, before I was friends with Maka, Soul and the others ... I was never around kids my age ... and when I _was_, they'd just ignore me or torment me."

"Fucked up." She sat back and started eating her hot dog again. I watched her take small bites, but she ate fast, like she was a hungry, poor person or something.

"How many of those had you eaten?" She ate more like a man than I did ... That's not good.

"A lot."

"Oh." That wasn't really what I was expecting, but I didn't want to press her.

"So ... are you gonna leave now? Maybe-MAYBE I've forgiven you, no more problems, but really you should have let it go, not really a big deal. I think it's best you go before this turns into a dumb sleep-over." She suppressed a pretty laugh, her shoulders shaking.

Everything about Helena was pretty ... at least in my opinion.

"Oh," I flushed. "Er ... yeah, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah," she grinned, but her eyes were still depressing. I had the feeling she was anxious for me to leave, and leave now. Either she was embarrassed of her binge eating, or something else.

Yet I loved her pretty smile, even though it was probably forced.

... I was never good with girls.

**~X8X~**

"Where is she?"

Kid shrugged, his eyes full of concern also. "I ... I do not know ... In fact, she hadn't come back since she left the house last night."

I trembled. Helena wasn't in school today, and nobody, not even her adoptive brother knew where she was.

When Helena first came to Death City, Kid didn't really like her ... but now, he's been warming up towards Helena ... which was probably why he was just as concerned as I was.

Soul and Maka were pretty worried too. Not even the Thompson sisters knew where Helena had gone.

Oh no ... My hands shook badly as I sat down in Stein's class. Where is Helena?!

Then, I noticed ... Black Star wasn't here either.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it~! Took me a while to come up with anything -_- Damn you Writer's Block!**

**So ... Review please ;u; Tell me how it was and how I'm doing, if the story needs more developing, etc.**

**Anyways, BYEE! :D**


End file.
